Loss
by Hotarume
Summary: Kagome has a feeling that something is wrong at home, but returns to the feudal era anyway. When something terrible happens her entire world is turned upside down, not to mention there are still jewel shards to worry about. How will Inuyasha react?
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts

-1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha… obviously. If I did I would probably make things turn out a lot differently and actually make something, ANYTHING happen with the relationship between Inu and Kagome. (Grr…)

**Loss**

**Chapter One: Thoughts**

_There has to be a good explanation for it, there simply has to be. _

Kagome's thoughts wandered as she prepared to leap into the familiar "Bone Eater's Well." Securing her backpack, she lifted herself, and with one swift movement, swung her legs over the edge and dropped down inside. This was something she had done all too often and so it failed to faze her in the slightest as the air around her became a swirling vortex of time. She floated for a minute or so before landing softly at the bottom of the same well , only now she was a very long way from home.

_I just don't understand it. He never… I mean…_

She brushed herself off and stood. Still deeply lost in her own puzzling, Kagome failed to notice a slightly annoyed looking Inuyasha whom, as if on cue, popped out from within the branches a nearby tree. He sprinted towards her at an alarmingly fast pace. "Kagome!" he yelled.

The girl, who had been attempting to pull herself out of the well, was startled by his abrupt appearance and slipped back to the bottom again, landing painfully on her rear. She stared up at the hanyo, pointing her finger at him angrily. "Ouch! INUYASHA!" She snarled, "Could you not do that next time? You scared the crap out of me!"

Inuyasha settled himself on the edge of the well, peering out the corner of one eye at her and looking unamused. He crossed his arms over his fiery red Haori and emitted a harsh little noise of disinterest. "Keh…"

Kagome sighed. She was quite accustomed to Inuyasha's carelessness and figured it was better to ignore it this time around instead of chastising him. Again, she stood and pulled herself up and out of the well. Inuyasha grabbed her backpack as if to assist her, but instead started rummaging through it wildly, throwing things around.

"Got any ramen?" He asked, his demeanor changing to that of an excited little boy.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome spun around, but her anger faded, "Yeah, it's in there somewhere." She faced away from him and sat on the well's edge, staring off into the pale blue sky, dotted with fluffy white clouds.

Inuyasha abandoned his search for ramen, placed the bag down and plopped himself on the ground beside her. He looked at her quizzically. "Hey Kagome, is something wrong?"

She hesitated to answer at first and instead folded her hands together . The pause lengthened and she stared at her own delicate fingers. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, a light breeze ruffling her steel black hair. She tucked a lock of it behind her ear and shifted slightly to fix her green school skirt. Finally she answered, "No, I mean… no. Everything's okay, it's just…" she paused, trying to find the right words, "Do you know… well, you know when sometimes you can sense that something is not quite right and yet people keep assuring you that it's all in your head… but you keep thinking about it, you know? I mean, your are so sure that something is up it's just that no one is telling you. Do you know what I mean?" she looked at the hanyo as if expecting an answer.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in his spot, "Uh… yeah I guess…"

Kagome directed her gaze back at the ground, resting her chin on her knees. After a moment she chuckled to herself. "Oh, it's probably nothing, I'm just worrying myself."

"Well in that case," said Inuyasha, getting to his feet, "We'd better get a move-on. We've got a long few days ahead of us." He walked a few steps and whipped around to find that Kagome had not moved from her place on the ground. "Hey," he said a little angrily, "Come on! What are you waiting for?"

Kagome jumped up, "Alright already! I'm coming!" She slung her backpack over her shoulder and let the thoughts that were troubling her pass for the time being. It wasn't worth it to worry, it would just slow them down.

_Grandpa is fine_, she assured herself as she kept in step behind Inuyasha, _he's just fine…_

**End of chapter:** Let me know what you think so far. I promise I will update soon!

PS: This is bound to get a little sad, a little fluffy maybe… eh…


	2. Chapter 2: The Usual

**Chapter Two: The Usual**

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way through the woods and towards Kaede's village. They did not speak of Kagome's worries but instead walked in silence, the hanyo a bit ahead. Finally Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Erm… so… there have been some disturbances in the villages around here lately.," Inuyasha said, "Kaede claims it's some sort of snake demon and she thinks it probably has a jewel shard. You know what that means…"

Kagome sighed heavily. "Yeah. We have to go after it. "

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but continued walking. The sarcasm in his voice was biting. "Well don't get all excited about it or anything. I mean, you only spent about a million years at home this time. You shouldn't complain."

Kagome stared at the back of his silver head. She was not in the mood to argue right now but she also was not about to take any abuse from him either. Who the hell did he think he was? She missed school every week to come search for shards with him, missed out on time with her mother, her brother, her grandfather… Didn't he appreciate her at all? Evidently not. She wound her fingers into tight fists as she continued in step.

"Excuse me Inuyasha, but I happen to have a lot of things I need to do when I go home, thank you very much!" Kagome spat.

"Oh yeah? What could possibly be so important in 'your time' anyway? I mean, I've seen your school, and it's pretty dumb if you ask me-"

"Well I didn't ask you, did I?" Kagome interjected, feeling her face get hot with anger, "I have things I need to do, alright? Why do you have to be so ridiculous Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped walking and spun around to face Kagome who also stopped abruptly. His fangs were barred in annoyance. "Ridiculous? ME?! I'M not the one who broke the jewel shard, REMEMBER? That was YOUR fault! Now YOU have to be the one to find them and you can't stop until we have them all! GOT THAT?"

There was a moment of silence and heavy breathing where neither said anything. Kagome's head was lowered and Inuyasha sensed that he was about to be in a world of pain. After all, these arguments were commonplace between the two of them and they generally ended with Kagome storming away in fury after "sitting" Inuyasha into oblivion. He figured that this situation should be no different and braced himself for a beating as Kagome slowly began to raise her head. He closed his eyes momentarily, but after realizing that nothing had happened, opened them again. Kagome was looking up at him, tears streaming down her rosy red cheeks, a look of pure despair in her face. He stood, shocked for a moment, not quite sure what to do.

"Kagome…" he whispered softly, "I…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed, "Why do you have to be so mean?!" and with that she spun around and dashed into the forest.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, but did not follow her. _Damnit, I really screwed up this time, _he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Kagome ran aimlessly through the trees. She eventually found herself in Kaede's village where Kaede herself was standing outside her hut, waiting. She was surprised to see Kagome in such a state, and immediately went to her.

"What's wrong child?" Kaede asked as Kagome collapsed to her knees in tears.

"Inuyasha… he… and my grandpa… I just can't do anything!" Kagome sputtered.

"Hold on now, what did Inuyasha do?" Kaede patted the crying girls back and knelt beside her in an attempt to search her face.

"I… I don't… nothing really.. It's just…" Kagome took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. "I just have trouble balancing things here with my own time. I feel like I'm missing my own life! I have no idea what's going on back home in school, among friends, in the word! And my own family… I think there may be something terribly wrong but I can't do anything about it because I'm always here!"

"Oh I see, ye be overwhelmed by everything that is expected of ye. Well, don't you worry yourself child. Think about it, finding all the pieces of the sacred jewel shard is just as essential to the future as it is to this time. There might be no future as you know it if you were not searching for the shards, and that my dear, I think is very important. Don't worry yeself with other things at the moment. You know what must be done."

Kagome relaxed a little at this. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt, wiping her eyes of tears. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I need to focus and not let everything get me down." With that she made her way towards the hut where she would wait for Inuyasha to show up. Once he did they would most likely end up pretending that nothing had happened at all.


End file.
